Radical Changes
by voilet star 14
Summary: Now Jet is growing up. He faces some kind of changes on his life. He might be not wanting to accept it, but in one way he like it too much. I suck at this summary, please read it and review it


**Noticing it  
**

It passed 3 years and they still were wanted but the searching was less than before. Now Jet was now at 14. He was now interested in new terms. He was surrounded by older persons and he was like a baby between them. Even he was smart as an adult his body and thoughts were still of a child. But now that he was getting bigger he could do more things. He was still cold but now a little change. He got interested on a new subject but he tried to hide it from the others.

"So, are you going to help me?" asked a girl. She was very pretty, long hair, blonde, blue eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" said Jet inmediatly, everyone stayed astonished with Jet's attitude.

"Wait Jet, let's all prove it all together" Virginia said with a furious voice. Jet twisted his eyes and got mad again.

"Well, it sounds good, and easy" said Clive

"Yeah, and I think that our little lover-boy is going to like it" said Gallows

"Shut up, stupid jerk" said Jet getting furious he lifted his punch and aim it directly to Gallows getting him from the collar of his shirt. Rapidly Virginia went to help him.

"We'll help her then" said fast

The mission was easy, it was just go to the ruin of the Walking Zombies and bring back a necklace of his mother. She drop it accidentally and couldn't recover it. On the ruin it was easier than it looked.

"Jet, you're growing up" said Gallows on the lead of the group "Yesterday you where just a kid and now you're a men" said proudly as if he did too much for it.

"Who cares" said at the rear

"The fact is he is right you're growing up, and it is not that easy, you change completely and you may make mistakes, be careful" said Clive

"I'm not changing!" said "I'm still Jet" Virginia was in front of him. It was dark and she didn't look a rock in front of her, she stumble. But Jet hurried to catch her. Have her in his arms make him feel some warmth inside of him.

"Uh, thanks" said

"What is it Virginia? You too are growing up?" said Gallows

"No, I passed that phase a long time ago" said. Jet keep thinking about what they said. Is that correct? He was growing up? He didn't care, thought

They recover the necklace and return to the town.

"Here is it" said Jet throwing her the necklace and leaving the room

"What on with him?" asked surprised Gallows

"I'll talk to him" said Clive leaving the room 

"Here-s your pay, thanks" said the girl

Jet was on a rock on the perimeter of the town just there waiting for something. Clive went running to him.

´"You are fast"

"What do you want?" asked

"Talk to you, what is it? What going on?" asked

"Nothing, I just keep thinking on what you said about growing up, I still don-t get it" said

"It is normal, every human have this changes, on women is on one way and in men in other"

"B-But I feel strange" stammer Jet "I just sense as if al my blood is circulating faster than usual"

"It is called excitation, you are going to feel it every time you . . . . Um, well you will now when you feel it, is like, sorry I can-t explain you"

"Don-t worry" said

"Don't worry about it, if you need help don-t be shy to ask me or . . . . . just ask me I don-t think Gallows could take this term serious" said

"Ok" Jet went to his room; he stayed almost all the night thinking of it.

'_But how? I'm an android' thought 'how could I possibly change as a human? Who can answer me this?' _

'_If I'm going o change, why with them, I . . . . I prefer to be alone, and solve this by my own' continued 'I don't want to become Clive, but this time books are necessarily, but if I turn into another Gallows?' _saying that he got scared, he went out of the room and went down at the saloon it was still open and with a small amount of persons. He got surprised when he saw near the corner a girl looking at the window.

'Virginia' he went fast to her "What are you doing here?" asked

"I just couldn't sleep, and you?" asked Virginia

"Me too, it's too late for you to be awake" said Jet hiding his worried voice

"Don't worry" replied, Jet low the sight and saw like 7 glasses of tequila.

"Why have you being drinking?" asked furious

**Authoress Notes: **It is still not finished, it continues on the next chapter. Keep reading please, and don't forget to review.

And if the grammar or spelling is not good please write it, and I'll change it.


End file.
